


Faith Across The Pond

by magicianofesperance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, New York, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance
Summary: Conflicted with what to do about going to New York, Adrien finds talking to Plagg about it doesn’t grant him the answers he wants.Miraculous: United Heroez, New York Special AU: Adrien doesn’t follow Plagg’s advice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 31
Kudos: 96





	Faith Across The Pond

**Author's Note:**

> References and some dialogue borrowed from the Miraculous: United Heroez, New York Special. If you have not seen the special, proceed with caution.

Beams of the golden midafternoon light gleamed through the ceiling-high windows of the Agreste Manor. The sky was blue and the wispy clouds were painted across the heavens with a melancholy texture. As nice as today had been, Adrien was confused. He was pacing around his room, torn between the utter joy of getting to go to New York with those he was closest to, and the sheer disappointment of Ladybug in him when she’d find out he actually couldn’t be there for her.

“All those wonderful American cheeses are waiting for us to taste them!” Plagg was enthralled and quite fond at the thought of his very own cheese tasting tour around the nation.

He moped onto his couch and slouched. His head down like a dog’s tail between its legs. “We can’t go, Plagg. I promised Ladybug I’d watch over Paris, and I don’t want to let her down.”

Plagg gulped another slice of his camembert. “Your father will never let you stay. This is your chance for freedom, the only time your father has ever given you! You should enjoy it.”

Adrien picked up the buzzer.  _ ‘Press the button? _ ’ He couldn’t be dishonest with his lady.  _ ‘Don’t press the button?’ _ He gulped. She wasn’t only his lady, but his  _ friend. _ He only had so few of those.

“She can't be disappointed if she doesn’t know. Besides, she said not to ring her up if there wasn’t a supervillain. Look around! See any supervillains in the house?” The kwami smirked. 

Adrien sighed, shaking his head.

Plagg flew to the buzzer and attempted to yank it from his hands. He wouldn’t nudge. Plagg tried again. They were both pulling until Adrien catapulted back onto the couch. His hands were shaking. He looked down to the device in his hands. He had clicked the button in his struggle.

* * *

Back in Marinette’s loft, she was hosting a small get-together with her friends. Modelling, taking pictures, building Marinette’s portfolio, party games- They were carrying on with a merry old time. A little bell rang in Marinette’s purse. From Juleka, to Myléne, to Rose, each girl checked their phones, one-by-one.

“Whose phone is that?” Alya asked.

Marinette’s eyes widened. “It’s a new notification sound I’ve been trying out. It just doesn’t really fit, honestly. I’ll have to change it later.”

She managed to slip into the bathroom.

“Finally, let’s see what Chat is up to, Tikki. Spots On!” In a bright flash, she now had her communicator in hand, writing to Chat.

_ Puddy Tat - 4:32 P.M. _

[I need to share something with you.]

She looked through the next few messages, reading over what details he had planned over for the night.

_ Luck Be A Lady - 4:44 P.M. _

[I’ll be there, mon chaton! See you then]

_ Puddy Tat - 4:45 P.M. _

[Pawesome! Thank you.]

“That’s so strange, Tikki.” She was feeding her kwami a cookie. “He normally would just write to me what he needs to tell me. I wonder how serious it is.”

Tikki sighed. “The universe works in (not-so) mysterious ways, Marinette. You might find one deed just dominoes around, resulting in another event to happen. It might even be a direct cause that you didn’t even know how it was correlated.”

“I don’t follow, Tikki.”

“Good.”

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched the streetcars pass by from the top of the Arc de Triomphe. Under the full moon, their shadows were cast across the hard surface beneath, accompanied by the warm glow of the streetlamps below. Reflecting in their eyes, the stars brightly burning, high above, twinkled in a cascade.

Chat broke the silence. “I didn’t want to disappoint you, but I have news. I just got confirmation that I actually can’t stay in Paris, bugaboo.” He couldn’t direct himself to her face.

Ladybug’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll be across the pond for an entire  _ week. _ ”

_ ‘How close am I to him, really?’ _ She blushed. “That’s good to know, Chat. Thank you for telling me. We can work together to strategize what can happen if things go wrong.”

As Chat met her stare, he had been blessed with the first smile on face all evening. “We’ll need a checklist.”

She started typing into her device.

Chat started counting on his fingers. “Moulin Rouge? Nope. Care-Bear? Nope. Poggers? Nopity-nope.”

After rolling her eyes over the nicknames, Ladybug raised her eyebrow. “How do  _ you _ know they’ll be unable to help?”

He flashed his classic Cheshire-Cat grin. “Wouldn’t you love to know?”

“Well, then,” she huffed. “I know Aspik and Multimouse can’t help.”

The grin on Chat’s face dissipated.  _ ‘How did she get her information?’ _

An idea hit her.“Viperion?”

He smiled back at her. “Ryuko?” he added on.

They stared at each other.

“Perfect,” they said in unison.

The beeping from her typing had sped in pace. “If Viperion can use his Second Chance, he can alert us if we don’t get there in time.”

“Ryuko is pretty strong on her own,” Chat nodded. “If she can’t take out the akuma herself, she’ll at least be able to keep it a bay.”

“We can even use the Horse Miraculous to teleport to Paris faster.”

“And if that doesn’t go as planned, we always have the space transformation as a Plan B.”

She gave him a hug. “Chat, I’m so glad to have a partner like you.”

He wrapped his arms around her, holding tight. “Me too, m’lady. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and join the Superior Miraculous Server on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC)  
> We have weekly, monthly, and seasonal events, games, parties, and many fun activities with an active community of over one hundred members


End file.
